This invention relates to the field of electronic musical instruments. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument of the type which simulates a conventional stringed instrument, such as, for example, a guitar.
Electronic musical instruments have enjoyed a marked increase in popularity in recent years. Often called "synthesizers", such instruments employ electronic tone-generating means to produce musical tones. Notes and chords are produced when the player actuates predetermined combinations of tone-generators, each producing a selected frequency, through the closing of appropriate switches on the instrument.
Usually, electronic instruments are designed to simulate conventional accoustic instruments, both in manner or technique of playing, and in the sound produced. One increasingly popular type of electronic instrument is designed to simulate a guitar. Examples of such electronic guitar analogs are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,340,343-Woll; 3,555,166-Gasser; 3,662,641-Allen et al., 4,339,979-Norman; and Re 31,019-Evangelista.
Each of the above-noted patents discloses an instrument having a guitar-like body and a neck, or fretboard. The patent to Allen et al. discloses a device which includes strings on the body of the instrument and capacitive, touch-sensitive switches on the neck which are manipulated in conjunction with the strings to create musical tones. In the remaining patents, the disclosed devices use electrical switches only, in a variety of forms, to replace the strings totally.
In playing the guitar, chord changes are frequently accomplished by sliding the fingers up and down the neck between the frets. Note progressions also may sometimes be played in this manner. The prior art electronic guitar analogs, as exemplified in the above-noted patents, are not conducive to this type of playing because of their use of separate, discrete switch actuation elements at each note-playing position along the guitar neck. Thus, the ability of the player to slide the chord-forming fingers along the neck without lifting them therefrom is impaired. Even if the player can overcome this difficulty, or accommodate his or her technique to the structure of the switches, the transition from one note or chord to the next would tend to be more abrupt than would be the case with a continuous string. The resulting difference in musical quality, while possibly subtle, might be noticeable to the discerning listener.
Thus, a need has been felt for an electronic musical instrument having switches in the neck which simulate, as closely as possible, the "feel" of actual strings, so that the player does not have to alter, significantly, his or her standard technique in forming and changing chords and notes. The string-like "feel", moreover, should be accompanied by the capacity to allow smooth tonal transitions as chords or notes are changed when the player's fingers slide up and down the neck, as would be the case with actual strings.